Koki Tang/Usotori
Koki Tang is the owner of the Eurasian Jay Miraculous. He is roleplayed by Enchanted (hazedragon475) Appearance Koki is a teenager with a small stature, making him resemble a young child. He has extremely pale skin, blue-violet eyes, and black hair. The back section of his hair is short and flat, reaching midneck at most, while the front half is long and slightly wavy. The tips of his hair curl up slightly, and are dyed the same blue-violet as his eyes. For clothing, he wears whatever Scio has bought for him. However, when he first appeared at the detective's doorstep, his attire was rather odd. He wore entirely white, an oversized suit top paired with a tighter pair of pants, with both articles being made of a thin, loose cloth. The top had a variety of colorful, assorted buttons sewn onto it, which look like they were chosen by a small child. There were white straps tightened around his arms and legs, with the straps on his legs dangling at the ends. Even though his top and pants were switched out, he still wears the black flats he wore when he first showed up, He also still wears the checkered bandanna from his original outfit, which looks a bit too big on him. Hero Appearance Usotori's skintight suit starts iridescent blue at the shoulders and neck, but fades to a terracotta brown as it reaches his shoeless feet. His mask is a simple bird-mask, with the section over his nose carved into a beak shape and the eyeholes being triangular. A black color lines the eyeholes and the "beak" is black as well. The mask starts out iridescent blue at the top and fades to terracotta brown at the bottom. The top corners are lined with small, downy blue feathers. The dyed parts of Usotori's hair turns iridescent blue and also become feathery. Personality He acts like an annoying brat most of the time, mocking the others in a childish way and lying at every chance he can. He can also get downright scary sometimes, though people tend to shrug off those moments because of his boyish appearance. It isn't that he doesn't show emotion often, it's that he doesn't show his true emotions often. He might cry up a storm of crocodile tears, but the real indication of truth coming from him is when he's completely silent and emotionless. He's also rather street smart, not so much book smart. Hero Abilities and Weapon As Usotori, his overall speed is boosted. 'Mockingjay '- for 5 minutes, he can mimic the voices of anyone he's heard before. He has to know both the voice and the face of the person in order for him to emulate their voice. His weapon is 5 steel lockpick wires. They replenish every time he transforms. Trivia * Heavily based off Kokichi Oma/Ouma from Danganronpa V3. As a result, he makes several references to his "classmates"; the other students participating in the most recent killing game. * He likes cute and sweet things. His favorite color is a tie between blue-violet and bubblegum pink. * Koki has an intense love for carbonated drinks, especially grape fanta. * He often makes remarks about how he's a "supreme leader of a secret evil organization". Of course, he must be lying about that. Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Male